Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon
Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (チョコボの不思議なダンジョン 時忘れの迷宮, Chokobo no Fushigi na Danjon Toki Wasure no Meikyū, lit. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon: the Labyrinth of Forgotten Time) is a dungeon RPG for the Wii, and retains a gameplay similar to Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. It was released in Japan on December 13, 2007, and in the US on July 8, 2008. A port to the Nintendo DS was announced for Japan. Story The story begins with Chocobo and Cid entering the Tower in the Sands searching for a valuable treasure known as Timeless power. Upon reaching the top, they discover that Irma and Volg have just taken the treasure, but suddenly the gem mysteriously teleports them to the town of Lostime, the capitol of the long lost country of Memoria. When the clocktower bell rings Cid suddenly loses his memory. Mayor Gale explains to Chocobo that whenever the bell rings, anyone who hears it will lose their memories. Later, Chocobo and Cid are "rescued" by a White Mage named Shirma, who then takes them to a farm that she lives on with her aunt Stella. That night, the entire town is incapable of using its fire. Then, something falls out of the sky. When Chocobo and Shirma go to investigate, it is revealed to be an egg. The egg then hatches into a baby boy named Raffaello, who has the strange ability to create dungeons out of people's memories. After restoring Mayor Gales' memories, they return to the farm to restore Cid's memories, in which they succeed. The next day, Chocobo meets Freja, the town forger who has just recently lost her memory. After restoring her memories, the town regains its use of fire, and Chocobo sees Raffaello at the town mines, where a large, bird-shapes door has appeared. Chocobo enters the dungeon and halfway through, Freja remembers that she is the Oracle of Fire. at the bottom of the dungeon, Chocobo battles Phoenix, the beast of fire, who he defeats and then enters the fire shrine, where he sees Raaffaello has mysteriously grown to a young boy. The next day, while running an errand for Stella, Chocobo and Shirma discoverthat the water in the town's fountain has turned stinky and murky. While continuing the errand, he then meets Meja who, after Chocobo restores her memory, is revealed to be the Oracle of Water, which causes the water to become clear. Then Raffaello causes a giant statue of Leviathan which leads down deep into the depths of the ocean. At the ocean floor, Chocobo defeats the real Leviathan and then proceeds into the water shrine, where Raffaello has become older once again. At the farmhouse, Raffaello explains that he feels something evil inside him, and runs away. Shirma chases after him, and suddenly collapses. As this happens, the light in the sky suddenly disappears. Stella tells Shirma to rest, but she say that if she goes to sleep, she'll have a recurring nightmare. After going to sleep, Chocobo enters the nightmare and defeats it. Afterwards, Freja informs the others that the sun has dissapeared, and suggests that the Oracle of Light is losing its power.Then, Chocobo finds Raffaello at the town piazza and is able to cheer him up. Back at the farmhouse, Shirma has another nightmare. After Chocobo completes it, Shirma remembers that she is the Oracle of Light and that she has a sister named Croma. After light returns to Lostime, Cid has just finished an Airship he has been working on, but it is missing a power source. at this time, Volg enters the garage, as he is searching for Irma, but has an idea of where she might be, and then leads Chocobo to a strange woman named Amouri. After he restores her memories, it's revealed that Amouri is really Irma, who has lost her memory, and then insists that she be left alone. Afterwards, Raffaello is able to open the door to the clocktower, in which Chocobo follows him into it. About halfway up the tower, Chocobo encounters Croma, who informs him that Raffaello is not on Chocobo's side after a battle, which he doesn't believe.At the top of the tower, Chocobo battles Alexander, the beast of light, and then enters the shrine of light. Throughout the story, Chocobo learns of a mysterious creature dubbed "The Destroyer", who almost destroyed all of Lostime. Later in the story, it is revealed that The Destroyer is actually the beast of darkness, and was sealed away years ago. When it was sealed away by the oracles, Alexander created the Bell of Oblivion in order to releive Lostime of its pain, and then sealed all of Memoria away from the rest of the world. Back at the srine of light, Raffaello is restored to his full power and thanks Chocobo and the others for all of their help. At the top of the tower, Raffaello is able to return Lostime's memories. At this time, Croma appears and informs everyone that Raffaello is actually The Destroyer of legend. Once this is out, Raffaello's voice and appearance becomes more menacing, and attempts to kill Shirma, but Croma sheilds her sister and is killed in the process. Raffaello then revives and retrats into the Floating Fortress, his lair. Chocobo is able to chase after him in Cid's airship with Timeless Power as its energy source. As Chocobo enters the fortress, Raffaello informs him that there are two minds inside of him, and the evil one is taking control of his body. After reaching the shrine of darkness, Chocobo confronts Raffaello. While the good side of him pleads with Chocobo to stay away from him, the evil side battles Chocobo, who is unable to do any damage to him, but with the help of the other elements, he is able to defeat him. As The Destroyer is beaten, Memoria returns to the rest of the world and The Floating Fortress begins to crumble, but Chocobo is saved by the good Raffaello in the airship, who was rescued by Chocobo after The Destroyer was destroyed.It is revealed that Croma was also saved by Raffaello. As of now, all is at peace, the town has been renamed Foundtime, and Raafaello leaves to parts unknown. Gameplay Gameplay will take place in randomly created labyrinths filled with lurking monsters and items waiting to be found. The more famous monsters of Final Fantasy, such as Ifrit, Behemoth, Tonberry and many more, make appearances as bosses that Chocobo must fight and defeat in order to save the memories of the residents. In the Japanese version, there is a boss named Belial-V, named after the Japanese gaming magazine V-Jump. Characters *Chocobo - The main character of the game. Travels with Cid as Treasure Hunters. *Cid - Legendary Treasure Hunter with Chocobo as his companion. Wears a western garb complete with western hat adorned with a feather. Once he aims for a treasure, Cid is determined to obtain it using his various inventions. *Raffaello - A mysterious young boy who suddenly appears at the town of Lostime. A green-haired boy with blue feathers growing on his back. He has the ability to open a passageway to the Labyrinth of Memories. *Shirma - A white mage determined to save the residents from "the memory thief". A gentle and kind-hearted person who also worries a lot, yet in troubled times a very strong and virtuous character. *Stella - Shirma's aunt. She had raised Shirma since young and treats her lovingly like her own child. Afraid that Shirma might forget her memories, Stella moves away to the town edge to avoid them from hearing the sound of the "Bell of Forgetfulness" at the town center which erases a person's memory. *Dungeon Hero X - This masked Moogle already made an appearance in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. *Mayor Gale - mayor of the City. *Freja - The resident blacksmith of the Lostime. A real cheerful fellow with a certain accent. *Meja - A waitress in the local cafe. *Irma - Chocobo's rival Treasure Hunter, who travels with her trusty companion black chocobo Volg. *Croma - a hostile black mage who frequently warns Chocobo of the dangers waiting for him. Knows the connection between Raffaello and the forgotten memories. Jobs Like many of the now existing Final Fantasy games, Chocobo's Dungeon features a job system. Chocobo starts off with the job "Natural" and will be able to change between approximately 10 different jobs, each with their own skills. Each job can also be leveled up through the use of Job Cubes which can be collected after battle and make Chocobo learn new skills and magic. Image:Chocobo Normal.png|Natural Image:Chocobo White Mage.png|White Mage Image:Chocobo Black Mage.png|Black Mage Image:Chocobo Scholar.png|Scholar Image:Chocobo Knight.png|Knight Image:Chocobo Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight Image:Chocobo Dragoon.png|Dragoon Image:Chocobo Thief.png|Thief Image:Chocobo Ninja.png|Ninja Image:Chocobo Dancer.png|Dancer Music As with other Chocobo series, the soundtrack uses music from other Final Fantasy series, most notably battle themes. There are also some unreleased tracks that can only be heard in the game: #"Memoir" - "Keeper of Time" from Final Fantasy IX #"Sealed Memories" - "The Book of Sealings (Sealed Book)" from Final Fantasy V #"Chain of Sorrows" - "The Nightmare Begins" from Final Fantasy VII #"Beginning" - "Living Forest" from Final Fantasy III #"Memories of Priests" - "Fear" from Final Fantasy VIII #"Guardian of Flame 2" - "Cursed Earth" from Final Fantasy V #"Guardian of Water 1" - "Dungeon" from Final Fantasy II #"Guardian of Light 2" - "Crystal Tower" from Final Fantasy III #"Guardian of Darkness" - "Attack" from Final Fantasy IX #"Unfulfilled Promise" - "An Unforgettable Face" from Final Fantasy IX #"Theme of the Floating Continent" - "Place of Memory" from Final Fantasy IX #"Mysterious Black Mage" - "Premonition" from Final Fantasy VIII #"In the Church" - "Doga and Une's Mansion" from Final Fantasy III #"Pop-up Duel Title" - "ODEKA ke Chocobo" from Final Fantasy VIII #"Pop-up Duel Menu"" - "Racing Chocobos - Place Your Bets" from Final Fantasy VII #"Deck Select" - "Battle de Chocobo " from Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales DS Version The title will be brought over to the DS, called シドとチョコボの不思議なダンジョン 時忘れの迷宮 DS+ Shido to Chokobo no Fushigi na Danjon Toki Wasure no Meikyū DS+, lit. Cid and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon: Labyrinth of Forgotten Time DS+. This game will include a new storyline revolving around the character Cid, and will introduce one new job. The job will be determined by the most popular vote on Square-Enix's members section. Packaging artwork Image:FFFcdungeon jp.jpg|Japan Image:FFFcdungeon na.jpg|North America Image:ChocoDungeonWiiLogo.jpg|Japan Logo External Links *[http://www.chocobo.com/tokiwasure Official Japanese site] *[http://na.square-enix.com/fffcd/ Official North American site] *Official Japanese Chocobo Portal 05 Category:Games de:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon